


Stoned

by ToxicParalysis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Feelings, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness, Trust, Underage Drug Use, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis
Summary: Hinata gets high with Kozume. Kozume opens up Hinata’s world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata confides in Kozume.

Hinata eyed the joint warily, Kozume withdrawing it once again and taking another hit, holding the thick smoke in his lungs for several long moments before exhaling slowly, expelling the cloud of smoke. "There, see? It's easy. Just like that. You don't have to hold it for long, and you're definitely going to cough a lot until your lungs adjust to the feeling." He offered the joint once again, watching Hinata with a calm, even expression. "Do you want to try? You don't have to, you know. It's up to you."

"I don't know." Hinata admitted softly, wrinkling his nose. "When Atsumu smokes he always ends up acting really goofy. I don't know if I want to be all hyped up tonight. I just want to feel something mellow, so I can relax and chill..."

Kozume nodded again, explaining the differences patiently. "Atsumu definitely doesn't smoke the same strains I do. I like mellow vibes as well, primarily CBD and Indica. Miya Atsumu undoubtedly enjoys Sativas, or Hybrids. They have vastly different effects." He reclined back into his beanbag chair once more, placing the joint between his lips and taking a deep drag before reaching for his game again, settling the Switch in his lap and humming softly before exhaling another cloud of smoke. "To be honest, just being in here with me while I'm smoking will be enough to get you high. You're more susceptible to second-hand since you're a non-smoker. Don't be surprised if you start feeling dizzy or sleepy. That's completely normal." He glanced towards Hinata again, asking softly, "You have your drink still? Something to eat?"

"Yeah," Hinata grinned, showing Kozume the bags he was holding in his lap, "I still have snacks from the mall, and my bottle's half-full." He lifted the water bottle, uncapping it momentarily and taking a drink, fixing the cap in place before setting it aside again. "I never realized you smoke as often as you do. It really doesn't affect you at all?"

"Hmm. Not in the same ways you were describing Atsumu at least. I dislike strains that make me antsy or hyperactive. For me, smoking is about relaxing and enhancing the good feelings I'm experiencing. It makes gaming really intense."

"I see." Hinata plopped backwards onto Kozume's comforter, wrapping himself in Kozume's scent and closing his eyes, smiling. "Thanks for letting me come over. I know you had plans to hang out with Kuroo instead. It was really nice of you to change your schedule, you didn't have to."

Kozume nodded slowly before setting his joint aside and reaching for one of the gummies in his hoodie pocket, popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly, enjoying the tangy-sweet flavor and squishy texture, rolling the gummy along the length of his tongue absently. He took another hit once he was satisfied, then snuffed the joint out and reached for another gummy, glancing up from his game towards Hinata and asking quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata was quiet for a few long moments before replying back quietly, "Not really. You know how they like to bully me. They don't realize how much it gets to me, especially when I'm having a bad day. It wasn't necessarily anything different than how practice usually goes."

Kozume blinked slowly for a moment, asking for clarification, "It wasn't just Kageyama this time? Tsukki was being mean too?"

"Yeah." Hinata was quiet, letting out a long, deep sigh. "They don't agree on much, but picking on me is neutral grounds for both of them. Yamaguchi just stood there the entire time, listening. I wonder if Tsukishima bullies him too."

"I'm sorry." Kemna said gently, resting his game atop his lap and looking up towards his bed, watching the way Hinata swung his legs over the side rhythmically, one of his many nervous habits. "Do you want to play a game together? Or watch a movie?"

"Y'know. Maybe I should talk about it." Hinata sat up suddenly, looking down at Kozume with a pinched brow, his mouth set into a thin line. "Maybe you could give me some insight. I feel like you're probably the only person I can ask about it, without being made fun of anyway."

"Okay." Kozume shifted slowly from his beanbag, leaving his Switch behind, climbing into bed beside Hinata and resting on his stomach, folding his hands under his cheek. He was quiet, watching as Hinata settled down again, the smaller boy curling in on himself slightly and biting his lip as he searched Kozume's eyes.

"Okay! So…" He arched his brow, worrying his lip, his anxiety clearly evident in his hesitation. Kozume watched him for several long moments before reaching out and taking one of Hinata's hands, squeezing his fingers reassuringly, the bubbly ginger exhaling before offering Kozume a smile and starting to speak again. "So! When you're with a girl, a girl you like...how do you know when's the right time to kiss her? Or...how do you know when she wants you to spend time with her, and you're not just being annoying?" He laughed nervously, ducking his head a bit. "I guess I should start with that first, the basics. I mean, I have to be able to _talk_ to a girl before even thinking about kissing her, right?"

Kozume blinked slowly, arching his brow a bit. "Well...I would imagine it would be just like anyone else you want to spend time with. Asking them outright is probably the simplest answer, but if you're too nervous to do that then...ask them if they want to go to the cafe together? Or to the mall after school? If they want to spend time with you, they'll either agree to go with you, or make arrangements to hang out with you another time." He paused before adding, "As far as kissing a girl, I wouldn't know. I've never kissed one before, and it's different with boys. Boys pretty much think just like you do, so it's easier to read what they want. Girls are more complicated."

Hinata nodded slowly, frowning a little as he focused on Kozume's words. It took several moments before he realized what Kozume had said, then he arched his brows and blinked over at the other boy owlishly, his eyes wide as he asked quickly, "Wait, boys? You've kissed other boys?"

Kozume nodded slowly, taking a moment to process what he wanted to say before replying. "Kuroo, and Akaashi."

"Akaashi-san? Really?" Hinata's voice was soft with reverence and awe. "Wow, he's _so_ pretty. I can't believe you've kissed him!" Hinata's cheeks were rosy at the thought, a giddy smile curving up his lips. "Gosh, Kenma! I didn't know you liked boys like that! You're always so calm and collected, does it ever bother you being surrounded by guys all the time at practice? Does anyone else know?"

"A few people on our team know." He hummed quietly. "Kuroo likes to kiss me sometimes at school. He isn't exactly subtle." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and letting out a slow sigh, his lashes fluttering slightly as he thought to himself, trying to formulate the words. "Akaashi is dating Bokuto, so he knows. He was with us the first time Akaashi kissed me."

Hinata's blush grew darker at that, his eyes shimmering. "Bokuto-san watched you two together?"

Kozume hummed a soft affirmative, Hinata grinning as bubbly laughter escaped his throat, clinging to Kozume's hand tightly. Kozume smiled a little as well, letting out a soft laugh to echo Hinata's, blushing lightly as he watched the boy laying beside him affectionately.

"You're so lucky, Kenma. At least people want to kiss you. I'll never find someone who wants to kiss me, and then Kageyama will keep making fun of me _forever_. He says I'm too short and scrawny for any girl to ever want me. It isn't fair, he's so good-looking, and _tall_! Tsukishima is even taller, he's the _worst_!"

Kozume watched his friend with a soft smile, listening to his rambling patiently, blinking slowly and breathing in and out deeply. He was quiet, focusing on Hinata's tone, his eyes, his unruly hair, the way his cheeks were tinged with rouge and his lips dipped into a little pout whenever he mentioned his teammates. It would be so different if Hinata went to his school with him. He would never let anyone talk to him that way, would never let anyone make Hinata feel upset or unworthy. Just the thought of Hinata having to endure their relentless taunting made his chest draw tight.

"One day I'll have a pretty girlfriend and then they'll finally see there's nothing wrong with me! I can be a good boyfriend too! I know I can!"

Kozume exhaled slowly, shifting his hand up Hinata's forearm and cupping his elbow gently, leaning a bit closer as he rolled onto his side, asking quietly, "Does it have to be a girl? Do you only want a girl to kiss you?"

Hinata paused his train of thought, blinking and pinching his brow as he replied curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kozume met his eyes, asking gently, "Would you be alright with a boy kissing you instead?"

Hinata blinked, genuinely surprised, as if he'd never considered the possibility before. "Oh! Umm...I mean. I guess so? I've never really thought about who would want to kiss me. I don't really know that many boys…"

Kozume arched his brow at that, letting out an amused chuckle. "Are you kidding? You're surrounded by boys _constantly_. There's school, and volley…"

Hinata laughed brilliantly, shaking his head and pawing at Kozume's shoulder, drawing a bit closer so he could rest his forehead against his friend's, clearly amused at what he'd said. "Wait! Wait, no. I know you're right! It's just...I don't _think_ about it that way! I was thinking about boys outside of school and my team, like people I've met at away matches, or at the mall…"

"What about me?" Kozume asked gently, his expression soft as Hinata met his eyes. "What if I wanted to kiss you?"

Hinata blinked again, clearly surprised once again. "If you wanted to kiss me?" He laughed quietly, blushing a bit, shrugging. "I mean...why would you want to kiss me? You kiss pretty boys like Akaashi. I'm nothing like him. He's...he's _beautiful_. There's no way I could ever be like him."

Kozume frowned a little, his chest twisting. "I've wanted to kiss you. I just never thought you'd let me."

Hinata's eyes widened a little, his breath catching in his throat. He pushed himself back a bit, blinking and sitting up partially, shaking his head to try to clear his muddled thoughts. "What? You _want_ to kiss me?"

Kozume pushed himself up as well, still squeezing Hinata's hand lightly, his reply hesitant as he watched Hinata's face. "Yes. If that's okay with you."

The younger boy exhaled shakily, shivering and squeezing Kozume's fingers back gently, his cheeks bright pink. "Oh! Umm...I'm sorry. I can't really...think straight…"

Kozume watched him, sensing his growing anxiety, reaching out and pressing his hand over Hinata's heart, rubbing at his chest gently. "Are you okay? Do you not feel good?"

Hinata blinked slowly, shaking his head. "I'm okay, just a little dizzy. I think I need some water."

Kozume nodded, glancing around until he located the bottle half-hidden beneath the comforter, pulling it free and offering it to Hinata who sat up a bit more, taking care not to spill as he drank. While Hinata took a few sips, Kozume slipped from the bed and padded over to his bedroom door, opening it slightly and stepping out into the hall, going to the kitchen to fetch another bottle of water before returning to Hinata's side. He closed the door quietly behind him, then crawled back into bed, cracking the seal on the bottle and taking a few sips before offering it to Hinata, the petite ginger smiling and taking it from his hands, drinking down a few gulps before offering it back again.

Kozume set the bottle aside, then returned his attention to Hinata, letting out a soft sigh and saying quietly, "I'm sorry. Did I make you feel awkward telling you that?"

Hinata ducked his head a bit, clenching his hands at the edge of his shirt before shaking his head, his cheeks turning pink once more. "No, it's not that…" He worried his bottom lip, admitting softly, "I just...feel like I won't know what I'm doing. I've never kissed anyone before."

Kozume reached for his hand, sliding his fingers between Hinata's and shifting closer gingerly, meeting the other boy's hazy eyes as he whispered gently, "That's okay. I can show you."

A shiver passed through Hinata, his shoulders quivering before he squeezed Kozume's fingers again, asking hesitantly, "You won't...be upset, if I can't do it properly?"

Kozume shook his head, watching Hinata patiently. "I won't. I promise."

Hinata nodded slowly, meeting Kozume's eyes, drawing a little bit closer and licking his lips, his brow pinched as he asked quietly, "It won't mess things up? We'll still be friends?"

A tender expression fell across Kozume's face, and he smiled and nodded, leaning closer and whispering, "Nothing could ever change that."

Hinata nodded, his expression a bit more eager this time, clinging to Kozume's hand as he squeaked out nervously, "S-Should I...Should I close my eyes, or…?"

"If that's what you like." Kozume replied gently, reaching up and cupping Hinata's cheek. "You can do anything you want. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." He traced his thumb back and forth, Hinata shivering and leaning into his touch, the younger boy closing his eyes and whispering with determination.

"I...I'll try my best!"

Kozume let out a soft laugh before tilting Hinata's face up ever so slightly, dipping down and hovering just before his lips. He stayed there, breathing softly, watching the way Hinata's dark eyelashes fluttered, the way his lips quivered as he waited for what would happen next. Kozume let out a soft sigh, memorizing his features before pressing closer, his lips finally meeting Hinata's in a light kiss.

Hinata squeaked softly at that first press of lips, blushing furiously and clinging to Kozume's hand tightly, letting out a gasp when they parted a few moments later, blinking his eyes open and meeting those hooded tawny irises. Kozume gave him a reassuring smile, waiting to see if Hinata would speak, then when finding the other boy was leaning close again he pressed their lips together once more, this time giving Hinata a more heated kiss.

Hinata felt heat curl along the back of his neck and shoulders, shuddering through him to settle in the pit of his stomach, breathing unevenly against Kozume's lips as he was kissed over and over again. He whined softly as Kozume shifted over him, rolling him onto his back and pushing him down beneath him, Hinata clinging tightly to his hoodie, trembling where he clasped Kozume's upper arms, his breath hitching at the press of a warm thigh between his legs.

Kozume pulled back a few moments later, blinking down at Hinata slowly, asking quietly, "Was that okay?"

Hinata could barely form words, nodding slowly and letting out a shaky breath, his entire fact hot. He swallowed thickly, trying to even his breathing, looking up at Kozume with an embarrassed flush and gradually smiling sheepishly.

"That was...that felt really good…"

Kozume's expression was soft as he hovered over Hinata on hands and knees, his hair falling around his face, Hinata hesitating only for a moment before reaching up to touch his cheek, Kozume closing his eyes and leaning into his palm. Hinata bit his lip, gathering his courage before he arched up from the mattress, tentatively pressing his lips back to Kozume's, petting his cheek just as Kozume had touched him before. He kissed him lightly at first, barely-there kisses that led to more sure presses of mouth, before Kemna began kissing him back slowly, allowing Hinata to take the lead, the ginger whining softly in the back of his throat.

He pulled back and met Kozume's eyes shyly, licking his lips and grinning impishly. "Was that…?"

Kozume nodded, letting out a soft breath. "Yes. That felt good."

Hinata beamed triumphantly, sighing in relief and relaxing back against the comforter, his cheeks rosy and warm. "Thank you...for showing me."

Kozume nodded slowly, settling back onto his side and watching Hinata quietly, the younger boy closing his eyes and tracing his fingertips over his lips, replaying the sensation of those sweet kisses over and over in his mind. When he realized how quiet Kozume was, he blinked over at him curiously, giggling softly as he met his hazy eyes.

"Do you...do you want to do it again?"

Kozume nodded slowly, Hinata finding one of his hands and rolling towards him, searching his eyes. "Do you want to?" He asked, squeezing Hinata's fingers, the smaller boy blushing but nodding as well.

"It...might be good to practice." He admitted quietly, quiet determination reflected in his eyes. "Maybe one day, I'll be able to kiss as good as Akaashi…"

"You don't have to compare." Kozume murmured gently, tugging Hinata a bit closer, shifting forward to meet him. "It's different with everyone new. Each time you have a first kiss, you adapt to them, and they adapt to you. Nothing else matters, as long as it feels good…"

Hinata nodded slowly, taking in Kozume's words, grinning shyly and giggling as Kozume pushed himself up slightly then shifted on top of him again. When their lips met Hinata exhaled slowly, relaxing beneath him, blushing and curling his fingers in Kozume's hoodie to keep him close. Their mouths made soft sounds as they parted and pressed together again, lips exploring, breath teasing, and when Kozume's tongue flicked against his bottom lip for the first time heat surged up his spine and a whine rose from his throat, his heart fluttering wildly like a trapped bird.

Kozume pulled back just enough to meet Hinata's eyes, letting him catch his breath before asking quietly, "Do you want me to show you how to use your tongue?"

Hinata blinked and his face turned a brighter shade of pink before he nodded gingerly, his fingers tightening their hold in the soft fabric of Kozume's hoodie. "I...I think so…" He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths, trying to steady himself and clear his fuzzy thoughts. Kozume watched him patiently, giving Hinata time to mull things over and make up his mind, petting his side slowly and kneading one hand over his drumming chest soothingly.

"We don't have to." Kozume reassured gently, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the curve of Hinata's embarrassed, sheepish smile. "I just want to make you feel good…"

Those words twisted at the pit of Hinata's stomach, curling somewhere deep beneath his navel and sending pleasant shivers coursing up his spine, his toes and fingers curling. His breath hitched as he felt Kozume move a bit closer, pressing his thigh between Hinata's legs one more and he hovered on hands and knees over him, his tawny hair and golden eyes burnished in the light of the wax burner nearby, the scent of sugar cookies diluted by the lingering scent of smoke in the air. Hinata swallowed thickly, realizing for the first time that this was probably more that what friends do, that this was probably more meaningful than Kozume just showing him how to kiss, and he whined softly and rolled his hips down ever so slightly, Kozume watching him with unwavering eyes.

"Shouyou…?"

"Do you, umm…" He blinked and closed his eyes, pinching his brow a bit and shivering. "Do you...want to kiss me like that?"

Kozume nodded slowly, Hinata could feel the movement even with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you...kiss Kuroo that way? ...and Akaashi?"

Kozume was quiet for a moment before replying softly, "Sometimes."

Hinata nodded, opening his eyes again. If Kenma kissed his other friends that way then...it didn't mean anything, right? It didn't mean anything more than friends. "Okay." Hinata agreed with a small nod, meeting Kozume's eyes and letting out a deep sigh, relaxing beneath him once more. "Will you...show me?"

Kozume watched him carefully for a few moments, then moved to cup Hinata's cheek, petting over his blush and leaning close to kiss him, their mouths moving together for several slow breaths before his tongue pressed against Hinata's bottom lip, sending another shudder through him. He traced his tongue over the seam of Hinata's lips, and Hinata instinctively took a breath and parted them for him, and Kozume took that newfound access and delved inside, brushing his tongue against Hinata's, the petite ginger whining desperately and clinging to his chest, squirming.

Kozume pulled back, not sure what to make of his reaction, Hinata's face flushed and his breathing uneven as he looked up at Kozume with hazy eyes. Neither tried to speak, and once Hinata's breathing evened out a little more Kozume dipped back down again, kissing him gently and teasing him with his tongue, drinking in Hinata's soft moans and rocking down against him gently, pressing his thigh a bit more firmly between his trembling legs.

Hinata squeaked and attempted to kiss Kozume back after a few long moments of being kissed, trying to move his tongue similarly to the way the other boy was, unable to help the soft sounds that escaped his lips. Kozume rocked against him slowly, Hinata's hips canting reflexively and causing him to grind down against Kozume's thigh, the heat in his stomach growing more noticeable the longer they stayed pressed together like that, Kozume licking slowly along the length of his tongue.

He pulled away again, allowing Hinata to catch his breath, memorizing his flushed expression, the way he was trembling against him, the way his hips rolled up minutely, the curve of his arousal pressed against Kozume's thigh. Kozume took a deep breath, petting Hinata's cheek, searching his eyes and asking softly, "Does that feel good?"

Hinata blushed fiercely and nodded, exhaling shakily and hiding his face against the bend of Kozume's arm, whining softly and replying tentatively, "Yes...is it good for you too?"

Kozume inhaled quietly, then rolled his hips down purposefully, Hinata squeaking and clenching his fists tightly against his dark hoodie when he felt that Kozume was hard as well. "Yes. It feels good." He bit his lip, moaning quietly as Kozume rocked against him, shivering as his tawny hair tickled over his cheek and shoulder, Kozume's warm lips ghosting across his fluttering pulse, asking carefully, "Shouyou, is this okay? Do you like doing this with me?"

Hinata nodded against his arm, still hiding his face in embarrassment, his breath hitching as Kozume rocked his hips down again. "Kenma..."

Kozume pulled back slightly, resting to the side, Hinata blinking and looking up finally, meeting Kozume's golden eyes. His expression was flushed, and his eyes were still hazy, Kozume watching him closely for a few moments longer before asking quietly, "Do you ever touch yourself? Have you ever felt like this before?"

Hinata choked a little on a squeak, reaching up and hiding his nose and face with his hand, his fingertips spanned across his flustered cheeks. "I-I...I mean, I don't really...umm…"

Kozume reached over and petted his side slowly, kneading just above the rise of his hip, reassuring him gently, "It's okay, I just wanted to know if you'd done this before." His eyes were soft, his tone gentle as he asked quietly, "Do you want me to touch you?"

Hinata sat up a bit at that, shivering and hunching his shoulders a bit, still hiding his face, glancing away shyly. Kozume stayed where he was, watching his friend quietly, waiting to see what Hinata would decide next. The smaller boy closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths, then reached for the water bottle again, taking a few sips and trying to calm his nerves. Kozume reached over quietly, taking his hand and lacing their fingers, squeezing gently and watching Hinata with an even expression.

"Do you want to watch a movie instead?"

Hinata finished his drink, taking a few shaky breaths and nodding slowly, Kozume finally shifting up from his position and climbing off of the bed, leaving Hinata to himself while he grabbed his Switch from the beanbag chair and fished the remote from the blanket he'd been nestled under before. He changed the input and brought up his movie collection before returning to bed, bringing the blanket with him, climbing up beside Hinata and reclining back upon his pillows, offering to share the blanket as he searched through the movies to find something to watch. Hinata hesitated only for a moment before shifting closer, resting against Kozume's side as he always did when they cuddled up together to watch movies or play games, resting his cheek against Kozume's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist, enjoying the other's scent and warmth.

They didn't talk about it, Kozume content to simply resume playing his Switch while the movie intro began, Hinata glancing down at his gameplay now and then before returning his attention to the movie. This was how they always were, nothing had changed. The kissing, and grinding, that hadn't ruined anything. It felt apart, separate from this. He didn't feel uneasy or regret anything, but he was still confused about what it meant. He tried not to think about it, closing his eyes and relaxing against Kozume fully, feeling those familiar fingers card through his hair, kneading against his scalp tenderly between different stages of Kozume's game while he waited for the next screen to load.

The movie played through about half-way before Hinata felt his head start to clear, glancing over and tugging one of his bags of chips into his lap before popping one of the triangles into his mouth, chewing slowly, Kozume offering him gummies from his hoodie pocket as well. They fell into a familiar rhythm, commenting on the movie and trading levels back and forth while sharing snacks together, Hinata's bubbly laughter filling the room as Kozume pointed out a hidden coin Hinata had almost missed before jumping down from the ledge he'd been running across. By the time they'd started the second movie Hinata was hungry for real food, and Kozume offered to buy pizza for dinner, Hinata happily picking out toppings while watching Kozume battle against the final boss at the end stage of his game.

Faintly they both could hear the sound of the front door opening, and moments later Kuroo's voice called through the apartment, another voice echoing behind him. Kozume let out a soft sigh, pausing his game as Hinata climbed out of bed and padded over to the bedroom door, opening it and calling out into the livingroom, "Kuroo-san! We're ordering pizza! Did you want to get anything?"

Bokuto was already settling down on the couch before the large flatscreen in the livingroom, Akaashi curling up at his side, giving Hinata a friendly wave in greeting before returning his attention to his boyfriend, Bokuto grinning wide and nuzzling into Akaashi's dark hair. Kuroo sat down the bags he had been holding atop the coffee table, replying candidly, "Hey, Chibi-chan! We just picked up dinner, actually. We figured you and Kenma would have ordered something else by now!"

Kozume called out of the bedroom in response, "Did you pick up Teriyaki from the street cart?"

Kuroo nodded, grinning wolfishly, "We picked up some extra skewers if you decide you'd like some later! Pizza sounds really good tho!"

Kozume hummed quietly in response, Hinata giving the older boys a wave before closing the bedroom door again, returning to the bed and plopping down at Kozume's side, finishing his selections before handing Kozume's phone back to him, the other boy placing the order before returning to his game. Hinata pressed close to his side, then after a few moments of silence he asked curiously, "Kenma? Have you ever wanted to date Kuroo or Akaashi?"

Kozume blinked slowly, glancing up from his game and meeting Hinata's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Hinata grinned sheepishly, reaching up to rub at his nape before he replied, "I mean...they're both tall, and handsome. If you y'know...make out with them sometimes...is there a reason why you aren't dating?"

Kozume thought to himself for a moment before returning his eyes to his Switch, replying quietly, "I'm not interested in dating them."

Hinata nodded a bit, tilting his head slightly as he asked, "Why not?"

Kozume exhaled through his nose quietly, pausing his game and setting it aside, reclining back against the pillows and looking up at Hinata once more, giving the younger boy his full attention. Hinata watched him with a faint blush, his curiosity evident in his expression, and finally Kozume replied softly, "Kuroo is only interested in being physical. He doesn't date. Akaashi is dating Bokuto. If they weren't dating, I might consider it if Akaashi asked. I haven't really thought about it before."

"Oh." Hinata glanced away slightly, then returned his eyes to Kozume's as he asked, "Have you ever dated anyone before?"

Kozume watched Hinata patiently for a long moment before replying quietly, "No."

Hinata nodded, letting out a shaky breath and settling back against the pillows as well, taking his time before asking quietly, "Have you...done things like that? With Kuroo and Akaashi?"

"What things?" Kozume asked, waiting for Hinata to clarify what he meant.

Hinata blushed a bit darker, worrying his lip momentarily. "You know... _those_ things. Like... _touching_." He met Kozume's eyes, asking quietly, "Is that why you said...you would touch me? Because you do that with them too?"

Kozume frowned a little, trying to decipher Hinata's words. "You think that I offered to touch you, only because I've done the same with Kuroo and Akaashi?"

"I don't know!" Hinata admitted quietly, his tone hushed as he glanced towards the door. He bit his lip again, his eyes downcast as he asked softly, "Why else would you offer to touch me? We've never...done something like that before…"

Kozume exhaled slowly, finding Hinata's hand and squeezing his fingers gently. "I'm sorry, if I said something I shouldn't have."

Hinata met his eyes hesitantly, surprised to see Kozume's expression was torn. His breath hitched, and he arched his brow as well, searching Kozume's eyes as he stammered quickly, "N-No! No it's not like that! I just…" He swallowed thickly, then asked, "Did you only offer to do that because…" His words faltered, his voice trailing off as he tried to find the right things to say. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense. I'm just...I'm worried…" He closed his eyes, squeezing Kozume's hand anxiously. "I don't know what to think…"

Kozume paused for a long moment before shifting closer, cupping Hinata's shoulder and pushing him down against the pillows, searching his eyes as he leaned over him, his breath ghosting over his trembling lips. "I offered to do that because I thought you would like it, and I wanted to make you feel good." His brow was arched as he searched Hinata's eyes, his honey-brown irises shining in the dim light. "It has nothing to do with Kuroo, or Akaashi. I wanted to do it because it was _you_. Because I like _you_. Do you understand?"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, and his breath hitched as his cheeks flushed all over again, his voice squeaking as he asked quietly, "You like me? Like... _like_ like me?"

Kozume hesitated for just a moment before nodding, tightening his grip on Hinata's shoulder as he whispered quietly, "Yes, Shouyou. I like you."

Hinata swallowed thickly, his eyes shining as he asked tentatively, "Then...the kissing, that was…"

"Because I like you." Kozume clarified gently, the hand on Hinata's shoulder drifting up to touch his neck, then cup his cheek. "Is that okay? Should I not have?"

"How long?" Hinata stammered, still in disbelief.

Kozume watched him with a patient expression, replying softly. "A while now."

"A while now?" Hinata shivered, his heart fluttering anxiously, his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes. A while now." Kozume pulled back a bit, giving Hinata room to breathe, his expression uncertain. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Knowing that?"

"No! No it's...it's okay…" Hinata pushed himself up a bit, meeting Kozume's eyes. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Kozume's expression so vulnerable before. He reached for his friend's hand gently, squeezing his fingertips and whispering softly, "I...liked it. When you kissed me. I wanted you to." His cheeks reddened as he added, "Knowing that...you did so not just because I asked, but because you actually _like_ me, it's…" He reached up and rubbed at his flushed cheeks with his other hand, glancing away shyly. "It makes me feel…"

Kozume smiled softly, letting out a soft laugh and sighing in relief, his expression smoothing as he leaned closer again, pressing his lips to Hinata's cheek, brushing against his fingertips. "Nothing has to change."

Hinata nodded slowly, meeting Kozume's eyes once more. "I understand. Can we…?"

Kozume tilted his head to the side slightly, waiting for Hinata to speak.

"Can we still...umm…" He bit his lip, lacing his fingers with Kozume's while asking shakily, "Can we still practice kissing sometimes?"

Kozume smiled, using a soft, affectionate tone as he spoke. "Whenever you like."

"Okay." Hinata nodded, leaning in and resting his cheek against Kozume's shoulder, content for now to just be close to the other boy, Kozume humming softly and pressing a kiss to his forehead, squeezing his fingers in kind. Hinata smiled, giggling giddily and closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Kozume's hand trailing up and down his spine, his breath teasing Hinata's bright hair, the muffled sounds of Kuroo's laughter and Akaashi and Bokuto's voices audible through the bedroom door.

He wasn't sure what this was, exactly. What it would become. But he was anxiously excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume confides in Kuroo and Akaashi.

Kozume glanced down at Hinata with a soft expression, the petite ginger resting at his side breathing deeply in his sleep. He lingered there, watching Hinata for a few moments longer before carefully crawling out of bed, padding across his bedroom and opening his door before shutting it quietly behind him. Kuroo glanced up from the couch when he heard movement, offering Kozume an impish smile and a little wave of his fingers in greeting, returning his attention once more to the movie playing across the flatscreen, bright flashes of color illuminating the dark apartment as Kozume made his way to the kitchen. He fetched a bottle of juice from the fridge and took a glass from the rack beside the sink, pouring himself a cup and sipping at the juice slowly, watching bits of the movie absently, his mind on other things.

Kuroo let out a quiet yawn while arching against the couch, stretching his arms overhead before relaxing against the cushions once more, glancing back over his shoulder towards the kitchen and catching Kozume's eyes. They shared a moment of silence before Kozume returned the bottle to the fridge, leaving his glass beside the sink and making his way over to the couch, plopping down beside Kuroo and allowing the older boy to wrap his arm around his shoulders, tugging him close.

"Hey Kitten." Kuroo crooned softly, rubbing along Kozume's upper back gently, kneading at the sinewy muscles hidden beneath his fair skin. "Hinata fell asleep already?"

Kozume hummed quietly, closing his eyes and letting out a soft breath, relaxing beneath Kuroo's touch. He didn't add more to that, and Kuroo watched him quietly before glancing towards Bokuto and Akaashi, noting the dark-haired setter had directed his attention to Kozume as well. He slipped from Bokuto's lap, padding over to the smaller boy and kneeling down beside him, looking up and meeting his tawny eyes with an affectionate expression as their fingers twined.

"Kenma? What are you thinking about?"

Kozume held his gaze while releasing a soft breath, closing his eyes and pinching his brow before parting his lashes once more. His voice was soft and words hesitant as he spoke. "I wonder if perhaps I overstepped Shouyou's boundaries tonight."

Akaashi watched him with that same serene expression, petting over his knuckles and squeezing Kozume's fingers gently. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Kozume closed his eyes again, squeezing Akaashi's fingers and murmuring softly, "Can we smoke first?"

"Yeah, yeah it's about time for another round anyway." Kuroo replied with a grin, rubbing Kozume's upper arm and side briefly before calling over to his best friend. "Koutarou! You still have my light?"

Bokuto glanced up from the movie, blinking owlishly for a moment before grinning and leaning over to the side table to retrieve the lighter he'd set aside before, tossing it to Kuroo who easily caught it mid-air, returning his cheesy grin. He shifted forward, reaching towards the coffee table before the couches and grabbing a joint he'd rolled earlier after they'd finished their food. He held the joint between his lips, lighting the tip and inhaling slowly before offering it to Kozume, holding his breath in his lungs for several long moments before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. Kozume mirrored his actions, taking a deep drag and passing the joint to Akaashi, who took it from his fingertips with a soft smile before pushing himself up off of the carpet and returning to Bokuto's side. He took a drag before offering the joint to his boyfriend who was still distracted by the movie playing in the background, whispering something to him softly that had Bokuto chuckling and nodding his head, Akaashi lifting the joint to his lips and allowing Bokuto to take a drag for himself as well.

Kuroo waited for Akaashi to return, making room for the setter to sit down at his other side, Akaashi resting under his arm and lifting the joint to Kuroo's lips as he had for Bokuto. Kuroo gave him an impish grin, inhaling deeply before Akaashi offered the joint back to Kozume, petting over Kuroo's chest once he took the joint from his fingertips, relaxing against his strong side. Kozume watched them, breathing in deep and exhaling a plume of thick smoke before glancing towards the movie, his voice coming out calmer now as he spoke.

"I kissed Shouyou."

Akaashi smiled, nodding and reaching over to touch Kozume's side, petting over his hoodie gently. "I'm so happy for you, Kenma. I know how long you've wanted to be close to him." He watched Kozume carefully, asking after a moment of silence, "I'm certain you only did so after receiving his express consent. Why are you uncertain if you've crossed his boundaries? Did something else happen?"

Kozume exhaled softly, taking another drag before offering the joint back again, tugging his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his cheek against his knees, Kuroo's warm hand passing over his upper back and shoulders again. "While we were kissing, we both started to get turned on. I could feel the way his body was responding, and so I asked him if I could touch him. If he wanted me to do so, anyway."

Kuroo hummed quietly, his hand coming to rest between Kozume's shoulder blades, his voice soft and deep as he asked, "He didn't respond the way you had hoped, I take it?"

Kozume shrugged a little, casting his gaze towards the carpet, his tone unsure. "He seemed anxious, embarrassed and overwhelmed at the prospect of it. I was afraid I might have upset him, so I apologized and changed the subject. We ended up cuddling and talking a bit more, and I told him I liked him. That I've liked him for a while now."

Akaashi smiled gently, petting over Kozume's hoodie again. "That must have taken a lot of courage. I'm so proud of you for finally expressing your feelings to him. Honesty and openness are the key components needed to foster proper communication with any new partner, and you're both already such good friends. You have an established foundation of trust."

Kuroo leaned a bit closer, tilting his head down to try and meet Kozume's eyes. "Did Hinata say he liked you back?"

Kozume hesitated, then subtly shook his head, turning his face away to rest his other cheek against his knees, hiding his expression from Kuroo and Akaashi, falling silent. Kuroo frowned a little, arching his brow, Akaashi reaching over and pressing his hand over Kozume's forearm, rubbing back and forth comfortingly.

"I'm afraid it was a mistake. I shouldn't have offered to get him stoned. I know that people act differently when they're high, and Shouyou had never smoked before." Kozume's shoulders tensed a little, and he admitted quietly, "What if I coaxed him into doing something he wasn't ready to do? Something that he didn't actually want to do...with me?"

"Kitten." Kuroo said quietly, tugging Kozume closer again, nosing against his two-toned hair, breathing in the scent of his mango shampoo and the faint traces of sour gummies lingering on his skin. "There is no doubt in my mind you would never have kissed Hinata unless you were certain he wanted you to." He kissed at the shell of Kozume's ear, purring softly, "He's your best friend. You care about him more than anything. I know it's scary admitting your feelings, especially when you aren't sure if they're reciprocated, but you can't be doubting yourself like this. You're getting in your head over something that you haven't even discussed with Hinata yet." Kozume shifted to look up at Kuroo, searching his eyes. "You can talk with him about it in the morning, and ask him how he feels. He'll be completely sober by then."

Kozume nodded slowly, his eyes drifting from Kuroo to Akaashi, the raven-haired setter offering him a gentle, reassuring smile. He leaned past Kuroo, bracing a hand on one of his strong thighs while he tilted Kozume's face up to meet his, kissing him gently, Kuroo letting out a soft, contented sigh. Kozume leaned into Akaashi's touch, kissing him back slowly, letting the other boy take the lead, closing his eyes and breathing against his soft lips, one of Kuroo's hands wandering along his side lightly, his breath tousling Kozume's hair in warm puffs.

When Akaashi was satisfied he pulled back to meet Kozume's eyes, holding his gaze for a moment longer before withdrawing, getting up from his place beside Kuroo and returning to his boyfriend's side, Bokuto wrapping an arm around Akaashi once the younger boy had settled in place. Kozume watched him with a soft smile, then gradually turned his attention to Kuroo, the older boy grinning down at him impishly before dipping down to gift Kozume with a kiss of his own.

They watched the remainder of the movie in pleasant silence, Kozume allowing Kuroo to soothe him with light touches and soft kisses, his warmth seeping deep into Kozume's bones. He dozed off lightly, his cheek resting against Kuroo's broad chest, listening to his drumming heartbeat while thinking of Hinata, the way the other boy had responded to him, the way he had asked Kozume if they could practice kissing again. Surely it was his own anxiety causing him to second guess himself. Hinata had definitely seemed to enjoy himself in the moment, it was only when Kozume raised the subject of touching that Hinata had seemed to close himself off nervously. Perhaps if Kozume breached the subject again in the light of day, Hinata might have the courage to open up to him. He seemed eager enough to explore.

He inhaled softly when Kuroo shifted beneath him, the other boy rubbing his back slowly and coaxing him awake, Kozume blinking up at him with a small frown. "Hey, do you want to come to bed with me?" Kuroo asked quietly, glancing towards Bokuto and Akaashi who were still cuddled up together on the adjacent couch, Akaashi sighing softly as Bokuto pressed kisses against his throat, tugging him closer so Akaashi settled astride his lap, the setter twining his long fingers in Bokuto's silvery hair. Kozume considered Kuroo's offer for a few moments before nodding gingerly, Kuroo grinning and pushing himself up from the couch, offering Kozume his hand and lacing their fingers gently before stepping away from the living room, slipping into Kuroo's bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Kuroo didn't bother turning on the light, drawing Kozume closer as he stepped towards his bed, leaning down to kiss him softly while tugging up the oversized hoodie wrapped around his small frame. Kozume lifted his arms a bit to allow the fabric to be tugged free, his hair falling around his forehead and cheeks messily as Kuroo dipped back down and captured his lips, the older boy lifting him easily and turning to settle Kozume in the center of his mattress, crawling over him and kissing him slowly while snaking a hand up his shirt.

Kozume sighed softly, relaxing beneath Kuroo's touch, closing his eyes and resting his hands beside his face, allowing the other boy to devour him as he liked. They did this often enough Kuroo didn't need to ask for consent, he knew what Kozume liked and Kozume offered himself up willingly whenever their wants and needs aligned. His thoughts were still on Hinata, on the way he'd responded, the sounds he had made, the way his cheeks had flustered and his lips had parted for Kozume's tongue, allowing him in.

Kuroo kissed down Kozume's stomach, nipping just below his navel before hooking his forefinger in the band of his boxers and sweats, pulling them down and trailing kisses along the curve of his hip, Kozume inhaling softly and reaching down one hand to tangle his fingers in Kuroo's dark hair. The older boy teased him for a moment longer before giving him what he wanted, wrapping his lips around Kozume's cock and bobbing lightly, laving his tongue along the length and lapping at the underside, moaning softly at the feeling of Kozume's pulse twitching in his cock.

Sex always felt better high. Kozume rarely fooled around with Kuroo unless they were both sharing an enhanced experience together, and when Kozume relented and gave in, allowing Kuroo to take what he wanted, the older boy easily brought him to climax over and over again. It wasn't hard to do, with Kozume's mind filled with thoughts of Hinata. His smile, his laughter, his warmth. The curve of his cheek beneath Kozume's hand, his scent and taste, the way his fingers curled against Kozume's hoodie just before drifting off to sleep. Kuroo knew Kozume well enough to know when he was distracted during sex, but he had no objections to Kozume filling his thoughts with whatever fantasies he liked. He simply enjoyed getting Kozume off. It was mutually beneficial for both of them, the years of trust and friendship they shared allowing them both to relax and satisfy each other's needs without any strings attached. They would never be boyfriends or date, Kuroo was aromantic and had no interest in such things, but he was more than willing to have sex with Kozume whenever the petite setter liked.

Kozume arched his back, rocking his hips up into Kuroo's mouth and tightening his grip on his hair, panting softly and blinking slowly, his eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. He could scarcely make out the outline of Kuroo's desk, the textbooks scattered here and there, the digital alarm clock on the bedside glowing faintly with neon green text. Kuroo tugged at his bunched sweats and boxers, coaxing them further down Kozume's lean legs, pulling back from his cock with a wet pop and kissing at his stomach once more, his eyes glinting as he looked up and met Kozume's eyes in the dark.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked gently, and Kozume nodded, still panting softly.

"Condom." Kozume replied quietly, Kuroo nodding and shifting to reach towards the nightstand table, opening the top drawer and grabbing a condom and packet of lube. He returned to hovering over Kozume, quickly untying his track pants so the tension at his waist went slack, shuffling them down while shoving down the waistband of his boxers as well, freeing his cock. He finished tugging off Kozume's sweats, leaving the soft fabric twisted around one of his ankles, giving himself a few slow pumps before lifting Kozume's legs, ripping open the lube packet with his teeth and coating his fingers, pressing them eagerly between Kozume's cheeks and beginning to work him open. Kozume finally started making some noise as Kuroo's fingers circled his sphincter, the tip of one slipping inside, pressing in to the first knuckle, then the second, working him open for several long seconds before a second finger pressed inside, the older boy starting to scissor his tight muscles open, coaxing him to relax with hushed whispers.

He fucked Kozume with his fingers for a while longer until he felt the younger boy start to relax, then withdrew his fingers and tossed the packet aside, opening the condom with his teeth as well. He pinched the latex, rolling it down the length of his dripping cock, shuffling a bit closer and lining himself up with Kozume's slicked hole, pressing the tip of his cock against his clenching sphincter before beginning to push inside.

Kozume gasped and moaned unevenly, his breaths coming in harsh pants as Kuroo started to move, pressing in to the hilt before drawing back and starting a slow cant of his hips, Kozume tugging at Kuroo's shoulders to keep him close. They stayed pressed close together in the dark, Kozume's fingers twisting in the fabric of Kuroo's shirt while Kuroo bucked into him with a quickening pace, Kozume moaning quietly and trying to keep his voice hushed while Kuroo took what he needed and gave Kozume what he wanted. He gripped the smaller boy's thighs, splaying him wider as he bucked against his prostate, Kozume choking and crying out sharply as he started to cum. Kuroo watched the curve of his throat in the dim light, groaning softly at the sensation of his muscles tightening and clenching rhythmically around his cock, Kozume's cum splattered messily between their stomachs, darkening the front of Kuroo's shirt.

"That's it Kitten, you sound so pretty when you cum." Kuroo grinned wickedly, kissing at Kozume's throat and bucking into him steadily, listening to the sounds Kozume made as he was fucked through his orgasm, the smaller boy trembling beneath him and clinging to his shirt tighter as Kuroo further quickened his pace.

"Tetsurou, Tetsurou…" Kozume breathed softly, gasping and tugging Kuroo down to kiss him, Kuroo humming against his mouth and breathing him in, the tension twisting beneath his navel growing as he started to ascend, heat washing over him from head to toe. He loved experiencing Kozume when he was acting vulnerable and needy like this, it was a side of Kozume he rarely let others see.

"Yeah, Kitten? Tell me what you want from me."

Kozume closed his eyes, gasping and whining as he clung to Kuroo's neck, his blunt nails biting into the older boy's shoulders as he started to tighten up again. "I...I need you to...please..."

Kuroo huffed softly, a sound between an exhale and a laugh, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Kozume's throat, applying pressure to either side of his neck gently, careful not to crush his windpipe. He fucked into Kozume harder as he tightened his grip, Kozume whining and choking softly as Kuroo had his way, bucking against his prostate with harsh jabs, wet sounds filling the dark room. It didn't take much longer until Kozume climaxed again, crying out sharply as he came, cock twitching as he gasped for air, Kuroo grunting as he started to cum as well.

"That's it, Kitten. That's it." He loosened his grip on Kozume's throat carefully, petting over his fluttering pulse and leaning down to kiss his lips, the smaller boy beneath him shivering and clenching tightly around him. Kuroo sighed pleasantly and slowly withdrew from him, slipping the condom off and tying it before tossing it off the bed. He'd deal with it in the morning. All he wanted to do now was curl up with Kozume and get some sleep.

Kozume panted harshly as he slowly came down from his second orgasm, blinking away the bright lights in his vision and exhaling slow and deep. He lay there in the darkness, taking a few breaths to calm his racing heart, Kuroo tugging up the comforter and cuddling up beside him, yawning softly. Kozume hummed quietly, rolling over and hiding his face against Kuroo's neck, the older boy rubbing up and down his spine gently, kissing the top of his head and yawning once more before his movements stilled and his breathing deepened, easily drifting off to sleep.

Kozume lingered in Kuroo's bed for a while longer before slipping from under his arm, fixing his boxers and sweats before padding out of the room, careful not to close the door noisily as he returned to the living room. The movie was replaying over again, flashes of bright light illuminating the dark apartment now and then, Akaashi's muffled gasps emanating from the couch, Kozume glancing towards him with a faint blush. He was shirtless, his arching frame highlighted in vibrant splashes of light, moaning softly and rocking his hips down as he rode Bokuto's cock. He glanced towards Kozume as the younger setter walked by, grinning and giving him a heated look before moaning out sweetly again and closing his eyes, Bokuto grunting softly as he bucked his hips up into Akaashi's slick warmth.

Kozume lingered by his door for a few moments longer, watching them while biting his lip, before carefully slipping back inside his bedroom, returning to Hinata's side. The younger boy was still fast asleep, one of his arms draped over a pillow in place of Kozume's missing warmth, hooded tawny eyes watching him affectionately before Kozume crawled back into bed. He tugged the pillow out of Hinata's grasp and wrapped his arms around the small middle blocker before settling against the pillows, tugging the blankets up around their shoulders and sighing quietly, watching Hinata with a soft, gentle expression until he succumbed to sleep.

He wanted to be like that with Hinata. He wanted to do the things he did with Kuroo and Akaashi with Hinata. He wanted to know if Hinata felt the same way, if he was interested in pursuing something more than a friendship. Or if perhaps Hinata would want an arrangement like he and Kuroo had. Something casual, yet intimate. Friends with benefits. He would give Hinata whatever he wanted. Kozume just wanted to make Hinata happy, make him feel worthy and loved. He wanted to make Hinata feel good, to give him all of the experiences he had ever wondered about. If Hinata would allow Kozume to touch him, Kozume would do everything in his power to grant the younger boy bliss unlike anything else he had ever known.

If it so happened that Hinata wanted something more than that. If Hintata wanted to share a romance with him, then he would gladly call Hinata Shouyou his boyfriend. The thought gave him a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest. He wanted Hinata to want him back, to crave his touch the same way Kozume longed for Hinata's. He wanted to open up Hinata's world. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he acknowledged that he wanted to be the one to take Hinata's virginity.

He wondered fleetingly what Kageyama and Tsukishima would have to say about that.

-x-x-x-

Hinata pinched his brow, humming softly and letting out a soft huff, rolling over and clinging to the soft warmth settled beside him. He blinked open his eyes slowly, realizing he wasn't in his bed, tensing only for a moment before his eyes settled on Kozume's sleeping face, exhaling slowly as the growing tension in his muscles relaxed again. He could hear Kuroo's voice in the kitchen, Bokuto's echoing laughter and Akaashi's soft voice as well. He exhaled slowly, nuzzling against Kozume and yawning sleepily, content to curl back up and sleep a while longer, when suddenly his anxiety caught up with him.

Oh. Last night. Last night, they'd kissed. They'd tasted one another, explored one another, and Kozume had offered to…

A fierce blush lit up Hinata's cheeks, his heart fluttering as he watched Kozume's lax features, worrying his bottom lip as he traced along the curve of Kozume's nose, his cheeks, his barely parted lips, his dark lashes and his messy hair tousled from sleep. Kenma was _beautiful_. He was smart and gentle and kind. Yet for some reason, unbeknownst to Hinata, he _liked_ him. _Like_ liked him. As in a more than friends way. Kozume had confessed to him last night, hadn't he? He'd told Hinata his feelings, feelings he had apparently been keeping in check for _a while now_. Hinata inhaled sharply, fighting back his instincts to run and hide, to push the other boy away and wall himself off. Surely he hadn't meant it like that. Surely there must be some kind of mistake. He and Kozume were friends, _best friends_ , weren't they? Kozume had done and said all those things, and then in the end he had simply stated that nothing had to change.

It had already changed, hadn't it? Hinata couldn't remember ever feeling anxious around Kozume before. Not since they had first met.

He arched his brow, worrying his lip for a while longer before he let out a short breath and slipped from Kozume's light embrace, shuffling across the bedroom floor and carefully closing the door behind him. He didn't know if he could handle thinking about _everything_ right now, but he could smell Kuroo was cooking breakfast, and he was absolutely _ravenous_. He wasn't sure if it was his anxiety coaxing him to stress-eat, or if perhaps his hunger was some lingering effect from getting high the night before, but he padded closer to the group of older boys and took a seat at the kitchen bar, carefully balancing atop one of the barstools and hiding his mouth as he yawned. He leaned his elbows against the countertop, blinking tiredly over at Akaashi as the pretty dark-haired setter took a seat beside him.

"Good morning, Hinata. Did you sleep well?"

Hinata blushed faintly, humming and nodding, giving Akaashi a bright smile. He glanced towards Bokuto and Kuroo, watching the two friends tease one another playfully, Bokuto trying to steal a strip of bacon while Kuroo growled and poked at his side, chiding him about the hazards of grease burns. Akaashi's attention didn't waver, he simply watched Hinata with a soft expression, reaching over casually and resting his hand atop Hinata's forearm, the petite middle blocker returning his eyes to Akaashi's once again. "Akaashi-san?"

"You're beautiful, Hinata Shouyou. Do you know that?"

Hinata blinked up at the older boy, wondering if perhaps he had misheard. He arched his brow, laughing softly, tilting his head lightly before giving a hesitant response. "T-Thank you, Akaashi-san. You don't have to say that, really."

He glanced away slightly, his heart fluttering as he felt Akaashi's warm palm glide towards his wrist, his long, delicate fingers twining with Hinata's smaller, squeezing gently as he spoke. "You fell asleep early last night. Kozume mentioned that he smoked with you. How was your first experience getting high?"

Hinata made a soft sound of acknowledgement, it only made sense that Kozume would have hung out with his roommate and friends after he'd fallen asleep. Kozume had always been a night-owl. "It was fun! Different than I expected, really." He blushed a bit, still avoiding Akaashi's eyes, the setter watching him patiently while turning over Hinata's hand, tracing his fingertips against the lines of Hinata's palm.

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

Hinata glanced up at that, nodding a bit, searching Akaashi's dark eyes. He was biting his lip again, and Akaashi leaned a bit closer, dropping his voice so only Hinata could hear.

"Kozume was uncertain if he had upset you." He tilted his head lightly, still tracing gently over Hinata's palm. "Did he make you feel uncomfortable at all last night, Shouyou?"

Oh. He wasn't used to that. Akaashi using his first name. He flushed a bit brighter, a soft squeak escaping him, his blush traveling up to the tips of his ears as he held the pretty setter's eyes breathlessly. "I…" He swallowed nervously, his fingers curling reflexively towards Akaashi's, needing to ground himself in the moment to give a real reply instead of just stammering. "He told you about...what happened?"

Akaashi nodded slowly, his expression serene. "Kozume talks with me about everything. We confide in one another. It's good having someone you trust, that you can talk to about anything, isn't it?"

Hinata let out a soft breath, blinking and nodding slowly, letting his eyes drop a bit. If there was anyone in his life that fit that category, Kozume would be it. "Yeah, yeah it's good having someone there for you. Someone you can always trust."

Akaashi smiled down at Hinata gently, nodding and watching the expressions twisting the small ginger's features, asking quietly once again, "Do you regret anything that happened last night?"

Hinata's eyes widened at that, and he looked up and met Akaashi's eyes, quickly shaking his head. "No! No, it's not that...I regret anything..." He blushed all over again, his heart drumming wildly against his ribcage. His stomach was starting to ache. "I just...I don't really understand..."

Akaashi hummed softly, squeezing Hinata's fingers reassuringly. "That's alright. It's okay to not be sure of everything. It's natural to second guess things as you work through your thoughts and emotions and decipher exactly what it is you're feeling. Especially when it's something new you've never experienced before." He reached up to card his fingers through Hinata's messy hair, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead, murmuring against his temple, "Kozume cares so much for you, Hinata. I know how anxious you must feel, how confusing it can be when you're uncertain of things." He drew back slowly, meeting Hinata's eyes. "Will you try to be brave? Will you talk to Kozume about what you're feeling, instead of running away?"

Akaashi could always read him so well. It was uncanny, the way Akaashi could see right through him, identify all his insecurities and lay them bare, while still being as gentle as possible, ensuring Hinata wouldn't push him away as he tried to help. Hinata nodded slowly, letting out a shaky exhale and clinging to Akaashi's fingers, the setter's expression soft and warm as he gave Hinata a smile.

"Good. I just want both of you to be happy. Whether that's as friends, or as something more, that's for the two of you to decide. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I am here for you, should you ever need to talk." He squeezed Hinata's fingers again, searching his eyes. "You can always come to me, no matter what the circumstance, and I will do my very best to assist you in any way I can."

Hinata smiled and nodded shyly, his heart fluttering in his throat. The initial anxiety that Akaashi's words had sparked within him had now been lulled into something manageable, and his stomach was no longer in knots. He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths to calm his nerves while Akaashi pressed another kiss to his forehead, the setter only pulling away once Kuroo called over to them, asking if they both wanted pancakes or omelettes instead.

Once their plates had been piled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Kozume finally emerged from his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes as he padded over to the kitchen bar and took a seat beside Hinata. He yawned softly, mumbling a tired "Good Morning" and taking a bite of his omelette, Kuroo crooning as he stepped over and leaned down to plant a kiss atop Kozume's crown.

"Morning, Sleepy-Head." He grinned, Kozume humming quietly as Kuroo poured him a glass of juice and then returned to Bokuto's side, leaning back against the counter as he resumed his omelette, the ace at his side grinning over at the new arrival impishly.

"We saved you some bacon!"

Kuroo scowled teasingly, nudging Bokuto's side. "No thanks to you, damn thief! You could at least wait until I take them out of the skillet before you start shoving them in your face!"

Bokuto crowed cheerily, Hinata smiling as well, Akaashi sighing softly and taking another bite of his pancakes before opting to speak, his eyes on Kuroo and Bokuto. "After breakfast we are heading out to the park. These two decided they wanted to visit the gardens while it's nice and sunny out, and then perhaps we'll wander through the new exhibit at the zoo." He looked to Hinata and Kozume next, offering easily, "You two are welcome to join us, if you have no other prior arrangements?"

Hinata's face lit up at mention of the zoo, inhaling and glancing towards Kozume with shining eyes. "Oh that's right! They finally finished the tamarin enclosure!" He took another bite of his pancakes, wiggling excitedly, his expression hopeful as he watched the other boy. "Do you want to go see?"

Kozume met Hinata's eyes, nodding and smiling. "If that's what you'd like to do."

Hinata grinned excitedly, hurriedly finishing his pancakes and jumping down from the barstool, rushing back to Kozume's room to fetch his overnight bag. "I'm going to shower before we go! Promise you won't leave without me?" He popped quickly out of the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall, his voice muffled as he called through the door. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the tamarins! _They're so cute!_ "

Kuroo and Bokuto were chuckling softly, still play-fighting over the last few strips of bacon, Hinata's eager excitement infectious. Akaashi smiled fondly as his eyes trailed from the bathroom door to settle on Kozume, and he shifted closer, sliding onto the seat that Hinata had perched on before, his fingers petting over Kozume's side gently, coaxing the smaller setter to look up at him.

"Relax. Don't overthink things. You'll have time to talk to him at the gardens, or at the zoo. I'll make sure Koutarou and Tetsurou aren't there to distract you two while you talk about last night."

Kozume offered Akaashi a grateful smile, slipping his fingers into the other boy's grasp and squeezing lightly, Akaashi leaning down to give him a soft kiss. "Thank you." Kozume whispered against his lips, Akaashi nodding and petting his side gently, Kuroo and Bokuto watching them with heated expressions, latent desire simmering just below the surface.

Surely Kozume could coax Hinata to open up to the idea of being with him, romantically or otherwise. Surely Hinata would realize and accept how much Kozume loved him, and in time Hinata could become part of their dynamic, and open up to Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto as well.

All they could do for now was wait, and see how things would develop between Hinata and Kozume. Heading out to the gardens and zoo on a group date would decidedly be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


End file.
